


Finished Business

by sonoflaufey



Category: Captain America, Clint Barton - Fandom, Hawkeye - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, Nick Fury - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Age of Ultron, Avengers - Freeform, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Captain America - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonoflaufey/pseuds/sonoflaufey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony and Steve share a room, things get more comfortable than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finished Business

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this just started as drabble, so I really won't make multiple chapters. Just had an idea in my head and started writing.

Tony didn't consider any issues when Ultron threatened them, so when Clint offered the refuge at his farm, Tony saw this as a chance to gather and reevaluate the groups plan of attack. With the arrival of Fury, they could undergo a skeleton blueprint before night fall.

With sighs from the group, Clint took note of the time.

"There aren't many rooms available, so we'll have to double up," Clint suggested, standing and pushing the chair underneath the table. "Bruce and Nat, I figured you two could room together; there's a guest room down the hall from the master. Tony, you're going to be rooming with Steve in the guest bedroom down here; there's a pull out bed either of you could use."

Tony parted his mouth to begin to protest, but Steve interrupted him, his palm held up in the stereotypical 'stop' gesture.

"That's absolutely fine, Clint, thank you," Steve accepted, shooting Tony a look of disapproval. Clint nodded his gratitude, bidding everyone good night as he headed up the creaking staircase.

With a grit of his teeth in disappointment of being handled, Tony brushed off everyone's stares and nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders. He followed Steve into the bedroom after a moments pause, stalling in the door frame to take in the bedroom.

There was a full size bed that sat in the farthest right corner of the room, a couch perpendicular on the opposite wall. Two windows shadowed the couch, one beside it and one behind it.

Tony considered the bed, taking note that it had just enough space for two bodies and felt his face flush.

"I don't have any protests for taking the couch, if needed," Steve recommended, leaning his shield against one of the walls.

Tony broke his gaze from the bed and cleared his throat. Rubbing the nape of his neck, he closed the door behind him and made his way into the room.

"Don't bother, I'll probably be up for a while; not much of a restful sleeper," he explained, pulling at the neck of his shirt and bringing it over his head. The wife beater underneath tickled his sides and it fell back down his torso.

It was Steves turn to clear his throat, turning his head away. Tony saw him flush in the corner of his eye, feeling his stomach lurch.

"If you insist." Tony dropped onto the couch, keeping his attention out the window while Steve dressed down. "Well, see you in the morning."

Tony turned, watching Steve turn back the sheets in boxers and a plain white t-shirt that seemed way too small for someone his size. A vein travelled down Steves bicep, causing Tony's breath to catch in this throat.

"Yeah, night," Tony sufficed, pushing a hand through his hair. Before saying anything stupid, Tony clicked the lamp off and the room dimmed.

***

Several hours into the night, still too dark to see, Tony continued staring out the window. On the occasion, Steve would mumble and thrust in his sleep, causing Tony to worry.

He assumed, almost confident, that the witches vision was what caused Steves disrupted dreams. Tony knew the same would happen to him, which caused his restlessness.

Attempting to dismiss his thoughts in the darkness of the trees, Steve jolted upright, a thin layer of sweat coating his skin.

Tony watched him with cautious eyes, throwing his feet to the floor. There were several moments of silence as Tony gave Steve time to recollect his surroundings.

"Cap?" Tony whispered slowly, his hands sitting on either side of his lap. Steves breath was short and fast as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "Are you alright?"

Steve surveyed the room, his eyes landing on Tony's. He nodded, catching his breath and swallowing.

Tony stood, walking over to the bed in a few strides and sat, watching Steve carefully.

"Do you want to talk about it?" was all he asked, but Steve let out a deep sigh and shook his head, rubbing a palm over his face.

"No, not really", was all he could say, and Tony laid his hand softly over Steves free one, carefully tangling their fingers together. Steve watched carefully as Tony brought his fingers to his lips, softly kissing each knuckle.

Tony looked up at Steve through his lashes, holding Steves hand in his lap.

Steve shifted and pat the bed next to him, keeping his eyes on Tony.

"Can you lay with me for a while?" Steve suggested, lightly wrapping an arm around Tony's waist as he climbed onto the bed, bringing him close. Tony gasped, his lips parted slightly. He felt his heart pound, surprised that his arc reactor didn't rattle in the process.

"Well, Cap, who knew someone as strong as you would need some comforting?" Tony teased, whispering as he rested a hand on Steves chest. He matched his breath with the rise and fall of his hand, struggling to remove his gaze from Steves damp shirt.

Steve rested a finger under Tony's chin and brought there lips together, softly brushing them against each other. Tony's breath caught in his throat as he felt the warmth of Steves roll over his face.

With a shakey hand, Tony dragged his fingers along Steves neck and loosely pushed his fingers through his sandy blond hair.

"Tony..." Steve breathed as Tony carefully traced his teeth along Steves bottom lip.

In instant reaction, Steve forced Tony closer, their bodies rubbing together and legs tangling together. Tony gripped at Steves shirt, feeling his own buldge push against Steves thigh.

"I've never done anything like this," Steve whispered, rubbing noses with Tony. A small smile painted Tony's lips, rubbing his thumb over the dip of Steves sternum.

"No rush," Tony hummed, dipping his head into the crook of Steves neck. Steve gripped Tony's waist, slowly thrusting into Tony.

"But we've already started," Steve urged, resting his hand on Tonys ass and squeezing. Tony inhaled sharply, pushing himself closely into Steve. Tony felt his face flush, trailing kisses over Steves neck.

"If you insist," Tony groaned, forcing Steves shirt over his head and to the ground. In a fluid moment, Tony pushed Steve to the bed and tangled their legs together.

Tony trailed his lips down Steves collar bone, softly tugging at his nipple with his teeth, then soothing over it with his tongue. Steve arched his back, his dick twitching in his boxers. A deep chuckle erupted from Tony's throat. He palmed the buldge under the fabric of Steves boxers, groaning at the thickness.

Kissing the rest of the way down Steves chiseled torso, Tony fingered the elastic waist of Steves boxers. Poking his finger into the waistband, he pulled Steves boxers down, letting the elastic snap mid thigh.

Tony looked up at Steve through half lidded eyes, watching him bite his lip. Tony felt his dick throb at the gesture. Coming face to face with Steve, he pulled Steves lip from his teeth with his thumb.

"I want to do the biting," Tony moaned, his voice deep and hoarse. Steven shivered under Tonys control as Tony kissed him hard, running his tongue along Steves bottom lip and nipping at the sensitive skin. He gripped Steves shaft and lazily jerked, hearing Steve gasp.

"So sensitive, hm?" Tony teased, smirking as Steve tilted his head back. Tony admired his strong jawline and the veins that bulge from his neck.

"You're driving me _fucking_ crazy," Steve stifled through clenched teeth, gripping the sheets with one hand and pulling Tony close with the other. Tony nibbled at Steves ear, licking at the sensitive skin. With his thumb, Tony teased the slit of Steves dick, feeling the wetness of pre-come.

"So wet for me already, mm?" Tony whispered with a deep, hasty voice. With all of his strength, Steve turned Tony on his back and pinned his wrists above his head. Tony's mouth gaped, holding back a loud moan.

"Enough with the teasing," Steve quietly moaned in Tonys ear, biting at his neck that Tony was sure would leave marks. He felt Steve hesitate as his hand trailed down Tony's torso. Softly grabbing his wrist, Tony guided Steves hand to his shaft, moaning at the gently touch.

"Just like this," Tony whispered, showing him what to do. At Steves touch, Tony groaned, almost animalistic. Gripping the sheets, he took hold of Steves dick and began jacking, adoring the sight of Steve towering over him.

Tony thruster faster, his eyes rolling back as Steve followed his lead.

"Oh, god, _fuck_ Tony, that feels _so_ good," Steve moaned through his teeth, beginning to double over. Their breathing became laboured and haggard as Steve released all over Tony. Tony moaned, and he too, finished.

Steve dropped his weight into Tony, ignoring the mess on Tony's chest.

"Tony," he sighed, resting his forehead against Tony's shoulder. Tony laid gentle kisses to Steves strong shoulder, feeling s vein pulse rapidly against his lip.

"Was that alright?" Tony whispered, feeling Steve nod against his shoulder. And in that silent moment, Tony was filled with gratitude as it dawned on him that he was Steves first. A warmth he knew wasn't from the arc reactor filled his chest as he trailed his fingers up and down his back.

"Let's clean up and resume this cuddling session, hm?" Tony suggested, laying a kiss to Steves temple.


End file.
